Back from Midnight
by DCeMBers
Summary: Sometimes you get another chance. Set after the Season 3 finale. Eventual Myka/HG.


**A/N: Part of my big comeback for my 1 year anniversary of writing fan fiction. It's time I started branching out! Enjoy!**

**Back from Midnight**

**Chapter 1- Fixing it**

"I smell apples."

Tears filled Myka's eyes as she gazed upon HG's smiling face for what she knew would be the last time in her life. And then came the explosion. A raging torrent of fire swirled around their tiny bit of protective barrier, consuming H.G. Wells and the whole Warehouse. It felt unreal. Watching everything she loved, the place that felt more like home than any other place she'd been in her life, destroyed right in front of her eyes.

Myka just couldn't believe it. Just like that, Helena and the Warehouse was gone. Destroyed by some lunatic out for revenge. Everything around them was just… eradicated. Here they were standing in the middle of a field of ash. Pete was the first one to find his voice.

"That was his plan. To destroy the entire Warehouse. We lost, Artie. We lost." It was then that Artie took a pocket watch out from his coat.

"Not yet."

Myka's head snapped towards Artie. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the watch in Artie's hand.

"Artie? What is that?" Artie's brows furrowed as though he was contemplating the watch.

"It's Arnold Sommerfeld's pocket watch." he answered. "He was one of the first scientists to postulate about the existence of tachyons." Upon seeing the blank looks on Myka and Pete's faces he continued his explanation. "Tachyons are particles that move faster than the speed of light. And because they move at that speed the particles themselves move backwards in time."

"Wait a minute, Artie." Myka spoke up. "Are you saying this is some sort of artifact that makes you travel in time? I thought you said it was impossible?"

"Well, I said it was physically impossible," Artie amended. "This is like a miniature version of HG's time machine but it only works on yourself. It transports your consciousness into your own body in the past. It only runs, however, on energy expended after a cataclysmic event. Don't ask me to explain how it works!" He raised a hand as soon as he saw Pete and Myka open their mouths questioningly. "It has something to do with the tachyons pulling energy from the past through the timestream or something. Our problem now is that the Warehouse explosion is still just a _small_ explosion compared to most other cataclysmic events. The energy harnessed would only bring one of us back to around, say, a minute before the blast. I can't think of a solution that would save the Warehouse. And..." Artie looked at the pocketwatch. "We have about 30 seconds left to decide who goes back to try to fix the past." Pete looked incredulous.

"A minute, Artie? No way we can stop the bomb in a minute!"

"Me!" Myka suddenly interjected. "Send me, Artie. I think I know what to do."

"Are you sure?" Artie asked.

"Trust me." Myka held her hand out as Artie passed the watch to her. "Now how do I use this?"

"Just press the button on the side." Artie answered. "You'll stop going back in time when the watch has used up it's energy."

There was no time to spare. Myka pressed the button immediately. It was like pressing a rewind button. Somehow she remained in her own body, though she couldn't control it. Everything was moving in reverse, including herself, and all she could do was watch as the Warehouse seemingly repaired itself. And then she found herself standing once more in front of HG, watching her farewell in reverse. Next thing she knew she was staring at the bomb. Myka didn't even realize that time had started moving forward again until...

"56 seconds." Artie's voice snapped Myka back to the task at hand. They had mere seconds before HG would trap them in the mini-forcefield. Myka quickly knocked Pete and Artie out of the way, then she grabbed the bomb and put it into the spot where they had previously been standing.

"And here we go," HG said as she tapped the wires that would reroute the part of the outer barrier onto a spot on the floor. The spot where Pete, Myka and Artie had been standing. The spot that now contained the bomb. Which was what HG now saw as she looked up from the wires she was holding.

"Oh," HG breathed out softly. "I never thought of it that way." She surveyed the rest of the room. Pete and Artie were on the floor still staring at the miniature barrier in shock. Myka was the only other one still standing. HG turned to Myka. "How?"

"You know I would always try to save you, Helena." Myka smiled shakily at HG as tears unexpectedly welled up in her eyes. HG could also feel herself starting to succumb similarly to the water works as her emotions ran rampant now that she realized she had just been spared from the hardest choice she had ever made in her life. A choice that was actually easy since she too would always try to save Myka. But now Myka- wonderful, incredible Myka- had seen another way and not only saved all of them, but the whole Warehouse as well.

"Thank you," she said as a huge wave of relief washed over her causing her knees to buckle. Myka rushed forward and caught HG just before she could fall to the floor. A second later the explosion started, trapped inside the miniature barrier. The two women just stood there, one supporting the other, watching as flames rolled around inside the blue light of the force field, until finally, it burned itself out and the barrier deactivated, leaving nothing but a large puff of smoke and ash.

It was over. They were safe.


End file.
